What is this? the wedding
by Jessymessy101
Summary: Is tony having second thought, is everything going to come tumbling around them before they even reach the alter. Hey guys as promised the sequel to what is this? hopefully you will all enjoy it, it wont be too long it will mostly involve the wedding day and maybe a bit of the honeymoon if your lucky xXxJessexXx rated T for minor swear words
1. cold feet?

What is this? The wedding

"Tony! We have problem"

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that Abs"

"Yeah well I'm sorry but the thing is the priest hasn't turned up he's still at that funeral the body got lost in transit and well long story short they had to push the service back an hour so we wont have a priest till around 5oclock"

"But that's after the wedding Abby"

"I know now don't panic I've currently got palmer on the hunt for a replacement"

"Well he better hurry up"

Abby ran out of the room. The guys had spent the better part of a year planning this wedding only for it to fall to pieces now, Tony paced back and forth in front of his mirror looking at himself in the reflection he straightened his tie and then did something he vowed he would never do….talk to himself.

"What have you got yourself into DiNozzo, I mean a year ago you weren't even gay and now look at you at your own wedding and you don't even have a bloody priest"

"Talking to yourself, thought you said you would never do that?" The voice that perfect voice he had fallen for over a year ago.

"Timmy you know were not supposed to see each other"

"I know I just thought what the hell we cant have much more bad luck, I mean we don't even have a priest at this rate we wont have a wedding"

"Wrong! Palmer found someone" Abby came bounding back into the room.

"And you Timothy aren't supposed to be in here now come on out" Abby shoved with all her might to get Tim to move towards the door.

"Told you Timmy its bad luck" Tony joked at Tim left.

NCIS

"you ready?" Abby asked Tony who was still stood by his mirror he hadn't budged since Tim had left.

"I guess"

"You guess its your wedding day Tony your supposed to be buzzing right now"

"I'm just nervous Abby that's all I mean this is so final what if a few months down the line he changed his mind" Abby slapped his arm will all the energy she could muster.

"OW!, What did you do that for?"

"because Tony you needed to be brought back to reality of coarse Tim wants to marry you and he will always feel the same way about you no matter what, love only happens once in a lifetime and you my friend have found it, so hold on tight to it. Now get your but out there you have a wedding to get to"


	2. perfect vows and an unexpected priest

Tony took one deep breath as he left his room it was now or never he thought to himself as he headed down the corridor towards the main entrance of the hotel.

The pair had both decided to get married on the beach in Florida it had been both their dreams to get married on a beach and Tony had been to Florida before and had loved it.

As Tony crossed the street to the beach he could see Tim standing with the gang, Abby, Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky and palmer. He couldn't help but smile his whole 'family' was there supporting them and his new family was waiting for him at the alter.

"Right places people" Abby shouted as she saw Tony approaching.

They hadn't invited many people, Tony didn't have any family there he had one friend from college who was like a brother to him. Tim on the other hand had his mum, dad and sister there and the rest of the guests consisted on the NCIS team.

The decorations where beautiful there was a white archway facing the sea, covered with white and red roses there where white petals sprinkled all over the sand and waiting for him at the end of the long red carpet was Tim the man he had sworn his life to a year ago on this very day.

"You ready?" Abby asked Tony again.

"I was always ready" Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Abby's.

The music started playing_~ your beautiful by James Blunt_

Tony took one look down the isle at Tim and his feet began to carry him towards the one person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

The music continued to play in the background as Tony reached Timmy he took him by the hand and just looked into his eyes, this was where he wanted to be…where he needed to be.

"I love you Timmy" Tim just smiled at Tony.

"I love you too"

"Shall we begin?" Tony was brought back to reality by the voice of the replacement priest….or in this case….Gibbs!

"Gibbs! You're the replacement" Tony laughed.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?"

"Nope nothings wrong boss I was just surprised that's all I didn't think my boss would be marrying us"

"Well enough chat shall we"

"Yes sorry" both Tim and Tony laughed.

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another". Gibbs began Tony didn't know he had a good way with words, must be because he has been married so many times he chuckled to himself.

"Anthony do you take Timothy to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Tony never took his eyes off Tim

"And Timothy do you take Anthony to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I defiantly do" Tim replied with a huge smile on his face.

"do you have the rings?" Gibbs asked

Tony just looked shocked he grabbed his pockets searching for the rings he thought he had put in his jacket earlier. Tim just gave him a stern look, "you haven't have you?" He asked starting to panic.

"Here you numpty you left them on the side thought you might be needing them" Abby stepped up handing Tony the two gold bands he had been frantically looking for.

"Ok Tony place the ring on Tim's finger" Tony did as he was asked and slid the ring into place.

"Tim with this ring I thee wed"

"And now you Tim" Gibbs passed him the ring.

"Tony with this ring I thee wed"

"I understand you have prepared your own vows" Gibbs looked at Tony who took it as his indication to start.

"Ok, um Timothy a year ago if someone told me I would be stood on a beach in Florida marrying a man I would have laughed in their face and told them how stupid they where….but if someone had told me I would be marrying my best friend, the person I loved I would have nodded and said that sounds about right. I have found that I am someone else when I'm with you, someone more like myself, and you have done that Tim. Being with you has taught me that you cant help who you fall in love with, whether that be a man or a woman love is a gift and it only comes around once in a lifetime and I am so lucky to have found it in my best friend. So I'm standing here today to show you how much you mean to me and that I will always be here for you during the good times and the bad. You're my soul mate Tim and I promise you that from this day on my heart is yours forever and for always". Tim reached his hand out and placed it on Tony's cheek with his thumb he wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"I guess its my turn, not sure I can top that though. Um Tony from the moment I met you I knew we would be good friends, had I known back then I would be stood here today I would have fallen in love right away. I was terrified when I finally told you how I felt because I didn't know how you would react but I knew it was the best thing to do, because for me its always been you, always. And I've tried to fight it, I've tried to deny it but I just cant…you Tony are undeniable.….Im not brilliant with words Tony you know that, so I thought I would turn to the words of someone else, 'no one will recognise you for who you are…people seldom do'".

"the slipper and the rose" Tony replied

Tim just laughed

"Yeah all Im trying to say Tony is that you mean more to me than anyone and I don't know what I'd do without you".

"Tony, Tim By the power vested in me by the State of washington I now pronounce you….um…."

"Married" Tony replied laughing to himself. And with that Tony kissed his new husband starting their new life together.

**Hello Sorry it has taken so long to update I promised I would update last week but then we had to put my cat to sleep and I just couldnt bring myself to write anything so I hope you all understand, I will try to write another chapter but like I said its going to be a short sequel and the events of the past week are still fresh in my mind and its still hurting so dont expect too much just yet, thank you all for baring with me on this story and I promise I will have something new up by the end of November xXxJessexXx**


	3. A dance or twoor three

**Ok a few movie refrences in this chapter I'm going to apoligies in advance I got carried away lol what can I say I'm a Film lover just like Tony in that respect :) hey you cant blame me I'm a media student XD**

"Why hello Mr McGee-DiNozzo" Tony snuck up behind him Tim with a glass of champagne in one hand and a rose in the other.

"For you" He handed him the rose and watched as the smile peeled across Tim's face.

"Thank you Tony, and hey who ever said anything about me taking your name?"

"You don't want to?"

"No the opposite actually I do…I do…still sends shivers down my spine still cant believe we're married"

"Me either best start to the rest of our lives…so you do want to take my name?"

Tim gave him a cheeky smile leaving Tony slightly confused.

"Why are you smiling like that is there something your not telling me?"

Tony put on a nervous smile, he felt how he thought someone who was about to be told they where adopted would feel.

"I sort of already have"

"What do you mean you already have?"

"Well me and Abby last week went and got my name changed I thought seeing as I'm marrying you why wait"

"What if I had backed out on you?" Tony was the one with the cheeky grin now, his dark humour didn't always go down well with Tim, but he thought he would let this one slide just this once.

"I knew you wouldn't, I know you too well Tony" Tony just shrugged his shoulders

"Sounds about right, so your now Mr Timothy McGee-DiNozzo?"

"Nope" Tony was really confused now what the hell had Tim changed his name too.

"Its just Mr Timothy DiNozzo, what do you think?"

"Wow didn't know you would ditch your name completely" Tony was shocked he knew this conversation would come up and that one of them would change their name at most hyphen each others names but this was….brilliant! he thought to himself.

"I think Tim that you are….perfect and I couldn't love you more in this moment" Tony leaned in and kissed his husband so passionately he almost lost himself completely and could have taken Tim right there in the reception hall. Tony had to drag himself away reluctantly he was convinced that where this kiss was leading wasn't appropriate for a wedding reception…that was best saved for the honeymoon.

"Ok ladies and gentleman it is now time for the couple to share their first dance so if you would clear the dance floor please…thank you" Abby watched as the people who had been dancing skulked off to their tables.

"ladies and gentleman I give you the happy couple" everyone burst into applause some even whooped as Tony and Tim walked into the middle of the dance floor.

The music started playing _Duran Duran perfect day _

Tim wrapped his arms around Tony's neck as they started to sway to the music, neither of them where terribly good dancers but their dance wasn't about being perfect at anything they just moved to the music loosing themselves in each others eyes. "I love you so much" Tony whispered into Tim's ear he slowly let out a breath along Tim's neck up to his ear, hearing Tim let out a little laugh.

"I love you too"

"You ready to give them all a show?" Tony looked back at Tim with a cheeky smile he knew exactly what Tim was talking about.

They had been practicing for nearly 3 months to get this dance perfect, the music faded out and was replaced by the slow introduction of _I've had the time of my life_ Tony laughed as he took Tim's hand and began the routine they had worked so hard to master. The guests began to cheer and even Gibbs cracked a smile, they where working the dance floor Tony span Tim and the guests went wild cheering and whooping a few wolf whistles could be heard as they carried out the routine.

Before they new it the song was nearing the big finale, Tim ran onto the large stage at the end of the hall where the band had set up, leaving Tony dancing solo on the dance floor. People started joining in just like the movie that Tony loved so much. Tim gave Tony one last cheeky grin before he jumped from the stage and ran towards him Tony reached out and lifted Tim into the air! A huge round of applause came from the guests it was the best feeling in the world Tony thought to himself and he slowly put Tim back down, he was finally dancing his favourite dance with the man he loved…he'd found his baby he thought to himself and as the song neared its end Tony began mouthing the words to Tim just like Patrick swayze did in the film he couldn't believe they had actually pulled it off he laughed causing a laugh from Tim as well.

Oh! And when I say favourite dance what I really mean is runner up…..the music stopped abruptly and all of a sudden they where breaking out into another dance this time they where joined by some of the guests, including Abby, palmer, Tony's best man even some of the senior guests joined in for this one.

_Footloose-Kenny loggings_

You can probably guess what happens next, Tim and Tony dancing the iconic Kevin bacon and Chris Penn double act in the final dance scene.

Everyone laughing friends and family enjoying the day this was exactly how Tony had wanted it, he thought a year ago he would never get this but here he was at his own wedding marrying the man of his dreams doing a dance from footloose, he couldn't help but smile to himself, he dreams where finally coming true and this was only the beginning.

**Wow sorry about the length and for the 3 dances I just got carried away I thought about Tony's love of films and decided to do a dance routine from a famous film and obviously dirty dancing came up, but then I remembered the brilliant dance routine in the end of footloose with Kevin bacon and Chris Penn doing that brilliant dance. And the first song by Duran Duran I just thought hey I'll give you all some fluffy Tim/Tony moments I mean what's a wedding without a cheesy moment hey! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story for I fear this is the end of the story, however if anyone has any requests and would like me to do another story maybe about Tony and Tim further down the line they've been married a few years maybe they start thinking about having kids who knows let me know your thoughts on that idea. Just wanted to say a HUGE! Thank you to everyone who has read my NCIS stories and for my loyal followers of these two stories who have stuck with me even when I wasn't sure on continuing the story or when I got writers block and for just basically putting up with me, thank you so much for all the brilliant feedback all the great comments and the constructive criticism which has really helped me improve my writing so don't be afraid to do that. Check out my other stories I'm currently trying to finish my CSI Vegas/NY crossover story slash of course coming up with some good ideas for that one so give that a read through let me know what you think of that one as well. Thanks again xXxJessexXx**


End file.
